Skyland
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Skyland est un endroit fantastique mais en même temps terriblement banal. Il a vu naître le plus beau moment de la vie de Lexa. Ce lieu n'a pourtant peut-être pas fini d'user de sa magie sur cette jeune fille. OS Spécial Noël 2016 - Clexa


**Salut ! JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ET A TOUTES !** **Bienvenue dans cet OS spéciale noël !**

 **J'espère que le Papa Noël sera gentil avec vous.** **  
** **Et si quelqu'un aperçoit , appeler moi ! ;)**

 **Résumer :** **Skyland est** **endroit fantastique mais en même temps terriblement banal. Il a vu naître le plus beau moment de la vie de Lexa. Ce lieu n'a pourtant peut-être pas fini d'user de sa magie sur cette jeune fille. OS Spécial Noël - Clexa**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de The 100, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _ **oOoOo**_

 **\- Skyland -**

Lexa observait avec une certaine appréhension le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre. Chaque kilomètre qu'engloutis la Mercedes de ses parents la rapprochait inévitablement de sa ville natale. Elle n'avait pas très bien compris leurs soudaine envie de venir emménagé dans cette petite ville en bord de mer au milieu de Rhode Island.

Encore plus avec l'approche des fêtes. S'était la première fois qu'elle allait passer un noël loin de sa grand-mère…

La voiture commençait à ralentir. Le paysage grisonnant des autoroute laissait place à une verdure à perte de vue, quelque petite maison et ils venaient de dépasser le panneau qui indiquait l'entrer de la ville.

Le palpitant de la jolie brune s'emballait de plus en plus. Elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait sa peur foudroyante. Elle n'était plus une petite fille. Mais il était vrais qu'elle était jeune lorsqu'elle avait quitter cette ville. Peut-être que s'était une sorte d'inconnue qui provoquait ce sentiment désagréable.

Où alors s'était l'appréhension que certain se souviennent d'elle…

 **-Regarde Lexa ! C'est Skyland, le magasin de jouets. Tu t'en souviens ?**

Si elle s'en souvenait ? Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu oublier. C'est dans cette boutique que pour la première fois, elle avait rencontrer ses parents.

Elle n'était alors encore qu'une orpheline parmi tant d'autre. Elle était venu avec la directrice, Indra, comme tous les autres enfants, pour avoir un cadeau de noël.

Le magicien des jouets, comme on appelait alors le propriétaire de Skyland, organisait depuis toujours cette journée. Avec une équipe de bénévole, il faisait en sorte que tous les enfants puisse avant des cadeaux.

L'année de ses sept ans Lexa espérait plus que tous avoir un ballon de basket. Elle adorait ce sport. Elle jouait même dans une équipe depuis deux ans. Indra s'était débrouiller pour qu'elle ai des chaussures convenable. Tous ce qui lui manquait s'était un beau ballon orange et noir.

Pourtant lorsque les portes de Skyland avait été ouverte, Lexa n'osa pas se précipiter comme les autres.

Indra avait été obliger de lui prendre la main et de presque la tirer dans le magasin de jouets. Lexa avait été impressionner par le nombre d'adulte qui l'entourait. Il n'y en avait jamais autant. Pour elle s'était terriblement effrayant.

C'est alors qu'elle se cachait de moitié dans un coin qu'une jeune fille d'à peine vingt ans l'a remarqua. Elle fut comme attirer par sa timidité et sa pointe d'inquiétude. Elle quitta son fiancé sans lui dire un mot pour rejoindre l'enfant isolé.

Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle chercha son regard. Elle fut impressionner par la couleur de ses iris, un vert profond et pure. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de demander avec une tendresse certaine dans la voix :

 **-Tu ne veux pas aller chercher ton cadeau ?**

La petite fille répondit négativement à la question en bougeant sa tête frénétiquement de gauche à droite. Un plus grand sourire marqua alors les lèvres de la jeune fille en face d'elle. Elle trouvait l'enfant terriblement adorable.

Alors que la plus âgée était en totale admiration devant la bouille enfantine de Lexa, Indra arriva. Elle avait un paquet vert orner de ruban rouge entre les mains. Elle le tendit à Lexa qui le fixait avec envie sans pour autant le toucher.

 **-Vous pouvez retourner avec les autres enfants si vous voulez. Je vais m'occuper d'Alexia. Elle a tendance à être un peu effrayer par ce qu'elle ne connaît pas.**

Les yeux brun de la jeune femme restaient encrer dans le vert émeraude de la petite fille. Elle tendit la main vers le cadeau de la petite Alexia devant elle en affirmant à la directrice de l'orphelinat :

 **-Je pense que je vais rester avec elle.**

 **-Vous êtes sûre ?**

 **-Certaine !**

Indra s'éloigna donc, doucement pour être sûre que sa petite protéger n'allait pas fondre en larmes. Elle pu voir la femme poser le paquet devant Alexia avant qu'elle ne tende la main vers l'enfant avant de dire gaîment :

 **-Salut Alexia ! Moi, c'est Anya.**

Voilà comment Lexa avait rencontrer pour la première fois celle qui allait devenir sa mère et sa meilleure amie. Trois mois après noël et cette rencontre hasardeuse, Anya était venu à l'orphelinat pour commencer les démarche de l'adoption.

Depuis la jolie brune avait une famille et elle ne l'a lâcherait pour rien au monde. C'est pour cette raison qu'alors qu'on lui avait proposer de rester à Chicago pour ses études, elle avait choisie de suivre ses parent et son petit frère. De toute façon, tant qu'elle pouvait faire du basket dans sa nouvelle école, tous irait bien.

Le quatre-quatre se stationna devant une belle maison avec une porte bleu comme entrée. Lexa sortit de la voiture pour observer le paysage qu'elle trouva aussitôt magnifique. En contre bas de la maison, il y avait l'océan à perte de vue. Elle fut inondée par des centaine de bride de souvenirs.

Anya sortit de la voiture et remarqua immédiatement l'intérêt de sa fille pour le panorama. Elle jeta un œil vers son mari qui portait leurs fils dans ses bras. Il discutait avec les déménageurs pour les guider dans leurs nouvelle maison. Elle s'approcha donc doucement de Lexa.

 **-C'est magnifique, n'est pas ?**

 **-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu venais toujours ici pour tes vacances.**

 **-Une habitude que j'ai malheureusement perdu…**

 **-A cause de moi ?**

La question paraissait anodine mais Anya en ressentit toute l'importance. Elle se rapprocha donc, se plaça dans son dos pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui assurer :

 **-Absolument pas. Tu sais que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, notre vie était à Chicago. Mais maintenant, on a le choix.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Tu voudrais me faire plaisir maintenant ?**

 **-Ne plus penser à des choses aussi futile.**

 **-Oui, pour commencer et…**

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Lexa, elle rit doucement avant de deviner ce que sa mère allait lui demander. Elle dit donc avant elle :

 **-Aller te chercher un café.**

 **-Oui, s'il te plaît.**

 **-J'y vais dans ce cas.**

Anya embrassa une nouvelle fois la joue de sa fille avant de disparaître afin d'être certaine qu'elle ne change pas d'avis. Son petit garçon courut vers sa grande sœur en lui demandant de le porter. Lexa le prit alors sur ses épaule en riant avant de le faire descendre et de lui faire promettre d'être sage pendant sa courte absence.

Aiden essaya de la suivre sur les premiers mètres. Mais il fut rattraper par son père qui hurla a sa fille qu'il voulait un café noir et bien serrer. Lexa nota mentalement cette information avec le sourire aux lèvres et un dernier clin d'œil à son petit frère. Elle glissa une main dans la poche de son manteau pour trouver ses écouteurs.

Lexa cala ses mains dans les poches. Il semblait faire un peu plus froid qu'à Chicago, sûrement à cause du temps humide. Elle marchait depuis quelque minute déjà lorsqu'elle se laissait bercer par la voix de Disturbed alors qu'il interprétait The Sound of Silence. Elle marchait le long de la côte rocheuse au moment où elle découvrit un café.

Elle y entra pour prendre les commendes de ses parents, un chocolat chaud noyer dans les chamallow pour son petit frère et un thé au citron pour elle. Elle décida de passer par la ville pour rentrer. Elle passa devant une boutique de jouet d'abord sans y faire attention avant que son regard ne but sur une affiche.

La jolie brune s'arrêta alors devant la vitrine. Elle était si proche que de la buée se forma et cacha le titre de l'affiche. Elle se recula pour découvrir alors les mots qu'elle ne croyait plus jamais revoir. Elle fit encore quelque autre pas en arrière pour voir la devanture de Skyland.

Lexa prononça alors doucement, les larmes aux yeux :

 **-Un noël pour tous à Skyland.**

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le magasin de jouets organisait toujours le noël de l'orphelinat Polis. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle s'arrêta juste devant, la main prête a agripper la poignée. Mais comme il y a douze ans, elle était incapable de franchir la porte.

Alors que la jolie brune hésitait entre entrer et sortir, une jeune fille blonde s'avança jusqu'au comptoir. Elle tapota dessus a un rythme régulier pour attirer l'attention du propriétaire des lieux pour lui annoncer qu'elle s'absentait pour une heure où deux.

Lorsqu'elle reçu un sourire et une approbation, elle se dirigea directement vers la porte de devant. Elle aperçu alors une chevelure brune et boucler a se damner. De toute évidence, une très belle jeune fille, du moins de dos elle semblait à tomber. Cette inconnue portait un magnifique manteau rouge, un pantalon gris coincer dans des bottes noir qui montait jusqu'à mi-mollet.

De cette vue partielle, Clarke pensa immédiatement que cette apparition était des plus sexy. Mais cette jeune fille presque illusoire disparu avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre.

Elle observa un temps le coins de rue dans lequel le doux mirage venait de disparaître. Elle était tout de même un peu déçu mais elle se réconforta dans l'idée que s'était une petite ville, elle l'a recroiserait forcément. En attendant, elle était attendu deux rues plus loin dans le café de la ville par ses amis.

 _oOoOo_

Lexa s'éloigna de la boutique sans se retourner. Son cœur battait bien trop vite pour que se soit normal. Comment ce petit magasin pouvait-il encore avoir une telle influence sur elle ? Elle ne pourrait jamais entrer, se serait trop… éprouvant.

Sauf si… elle pourrait peut-être revenir accompagner.

Elle fut heureuse de retrouver la jolie maison qui était maintenant la sienne. Avant de rejoindre ses parents et son frère, elle passa par le garage. Elle vérifia que sa moto avait bien survécu au voyage. Elle caressa la carrosserie avec un air pensif.

Il fallait qu'elle retourne à Skyland. Il fallait qu'elle devienne bénévole. Il fallait qu'elle aide, comme on l'avait fait pour elle dans le passer.

Une fois sa décision prise, elle entra dans la grande maison. Elle fut surprise par le désordre qui était présent absolument dans chaque recoin. Sa mère lui sauta presque immédiatement dessus pour récupérer son café. Son père fut de même avant de retourner donner ses directive aux déménageurs.

Anya sourit à sa fille en la remerciant avant de s'apprêter a rejoindre son mari. Elle fut arrêter par la voix de Lexa :

 **-'man, attends !**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je… tu as besoin de moi ?**

 **-Absolument pas, je tiens a ma vaisselle.**

 **-Se n'est pas drôle.**

 **-En effet, je me souviens encore de ce ballon qui a tous détruit…**

 **-J'avais dix ans !**

 **-C'est vrais… mais on ne sait jamais. Donc, tu peux faire ce que tu veux sauf toucher à ma vaisselle.**

 **-D'accord. J'emmène Aiden avec moi.**

 **-Oka… quoi ? Où ?**

Lexa rit doucement devant la réaction légèrement excessive d'Anya. Elle venait de hurler le dernier mot. Elle aimait ce côté protecteur chez elle. Elle l'avait toujours eu et il s'était encore accentuer après la naissance de son petit frère. Elle trouvait ça attendrissant. Elle avait vraiment une maman génial.

 **-Je… j'ai vue que Skyland organisait encore le noël pour tous. Je me suis dis que je pouvais peut-être moi aussi… aider.**

La demande de sa fille surprit Anya. Elle se rapprocha avant de chercher le regard de Lexa. Elle y vit une fragilité qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer depuis des années. Elle n'avait pas penser une seule seconde que de revenir dans cette ville la perturbait a ce point.

Elle l'a prit donc doucement dans ses bras, pour la protéger, lui assurer que tous irait bien. Elle murmura à son oreille :

 **-Tu m'appelle en cas de besoin.**

 **-Promis.**

 **-Aiden est dans sa futur chambre.**

Après avoir récupérer son petit frère, elle se dirigea vers Skyland. Aiden ne lâchait pas sa main. Il était véritablement impressionner par ce nouvel environnement. Par moment, lorsqu'une voiture passait un peu trop près où qu'un bruit l'effrayait, il accrochait sa deuxième main au manteau de sa sœur.

Lexa en voyant qu'il était un peu plus effrayer qu'à son habitude craqua et le pris sur ses épaules. Encore à son âge, il adorait être porter encore plus par sa sœur. Il vivait ce moment de complicité comme un privilège. Il exclama son contentement dans un cris de joie en levant le poing en l'air. Lexa riait doucement et bougeait ses épaules pour récolter un peu plus de joie de la petite tête blonde qui s'accrochait un peu plus à elle.

Le cœur de la jolie brune s'allégeait à chacun de ses pas. Cette fois, elle réussirait à entrer, elle en était certaine. Son petit frère agissait toujours de cette façon sur elle. Il effaçait tous ses doutes et ses peurs.

Elle décida d'allonger leurs route en passant au plus près de la mer. Aiden était émerveiller. Il aimait l'océan comme beaucoup d'enfant de six ans. Il cherchait à savoir où s'arrêtait les vagues et où commençait le ciel.

C'est donc dans l'inconscience totale d'être observer qu'elle passer une seconde fois devant le café de la ville. Des iris bleu suivait son avancer joyeuse avec son frère et dessinait son sourire dans sa mémoire pour ne jamais oublier cette apparition parfaite.

Clarke était pétrifier par cette vision. Quelles étaient les chances pour que son regard croise de nouveau cette fille au manteau rouge ? Elle était encore plus belle que ce qu'elle s'était imaginer. S'était à peine croyable.

Elle fut même obliger de reposer sa tasse qu'elle venait juste de porter a ses lèvres. Son geste hésitant fit naître les moqueries parmi ses amis. Pourtant, elle n'y fit pas attention, toute sa concentration était sur cette sulfureuse brune qui continuait d'avancer sans avoir conscience qu'elle venait de faire chavirer le cœur d'une certaine blonde.

C'est sûrement ça que l'on appelait le coup de foudre.

 _oOoOo_

Lexa repéra le magasin de jouet, inconsciemment, son rythme ralentit. Elle inspira profondément avant de faire descendre Aiden de ses épaules. Elle resta a sa hauteur le vert de ses iris accrocher au chocolat de celles de son petit frère.

Aiden accorda toute son attention a sa grande sœur. Il savait malgré son jeune âge qu'elle ne le regardait comme ça que lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Lexa lui sourit doucement avant de le prendre par les épaules pour qu'il se retourne.

De son index, elle pointa Skyland. La vitrine attira tout de suite l'attention du petit garçon, il y avait tellement de jouets et de lumière. Il se sentit subitement heureux et exciter à l'idée d'entrer dans ce magasin.

 **-Tu vois, c'est ici que j'ai rencontrer maman pour la première fois.**

 **-C'est vrais ?**

 **-Vrais de vrais.**

 **-Wow !**

 **-A l'intérieur, les gens prépare un noël pour les orphelins, décorations, spectacle, histoire et j'en passe. Tu voudrais y aller avec moi ?**

Aiden se retourna vers sa sœur oubliant momentanément la magie du lieu qu'elle lui montrait. A son tour, il fixa sa grande sœur avant de l'a prendre dans ses bras. Il l'a serra aussi fort que ses petits bras lui permettait.

Puis d'un coup, il l'a relâcha. Il se retourna et commença à courir vers le magasin de jouet. Lexa le rattrapa in-extrémiste avant qu'il ne traverse la route sans faire attention. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de son petit frère qui était étonner par son geste. Il demanda incertaine :

 **-On n'y va plus ?**

 **-Bien sûre que si mais on y va prudemment. Que dis maman à propos de la route ?**

 **-Qu'il faut regarder le petit bonhomme…**

 **-Et s'il n'y en a pas ?**

 **-Qu'il faut regarder de tous les côtés… je suis désolée…**

 **-Se n'est pas grave, fais juste attention, d'accord ?**

 **-D'accord !**

Il tira joyeusement sur la main de sa grande sœur. Il s'arrêta au bord du trottoir. Il fit courir sa tête de droite à gauche avant de s'engager sur la voie vide, Lexa a sa suite.

La jolie brune fixait l'enseigne du magasin avec une certaine appréhension. Plus elle se rapprochait de l'entrer plus elle ralentissait. Et finalement alors que Aiden allait enfin ouvrir la porte, elle se stoppa net.

Le petit garçon essaya d'atteindre la poignée mais échoua à plusieurs reprise. Il se tourna vers Lexa pour lui demander pourquoi ils n'avançaient plus. Il choisi de ne pas prononcer sa question en remarquant le regard perdu de sa grande sœur.

Il l'avait déjà vu. En faite, il côtoyait cette perdition dans les yeux de sa grande soeur presque tous les jours. Et leurs maman était toujours là pour rassurer Lexa.

Il se souvenait de la fois où il avait pleurer parce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à l'aider. S'était sa sœur, sa famille. Il fallait aider et protéger sa famille, toujours ! Mais il se rappelait aussi du match très important qui s'était passer pendant l'été s'était lui et pas sa maman qui l'avait aider à aller sur le terrain.

Il tira doucement sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Il remarqua très vite que son geste ne fonctionnait pas. Il prononça alors doucement :

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Hum… qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que dis toujours maman ?**

 **-Hein ?**

Le sourire aux lèvres Aiden se tourna vers la porte, la fixant intentionnellement très longtemps. Lexa sourit à son tour. De toute évidence, son frère était de plus en plus fort à ce jeu là. Elle lâcha doucement sa main, ébouriffa ses cheveux.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et entra avec précipitation dans ce qui pour lui était le paradis. La jeune fille s'accorda encore quelque seconde avant de passer a son tour la porte. Son regard se posa un peu partout pour analyser la situation.

Comme si elle s'apprêtait a jouer un match important, elle analysa la situation. Elle remarqua immédiatement que rien n'avait véritablement changer. Elle repéra ensuite les deux sorties, juste au cas où. Et enfin, son regard se posa sur les nombreuses photos au-dessus du comptoir principal. Elle fut surprise en découvrant celle de son dernier noël dans cette boutique, la seule où elle avait accepter de venir avec les autres. S'était Anya qui avait réussit à la convaincre.

Aiden essayait de repérer tous les jouets qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fini par s'arrêter dans le fond de la boutique où il découvrit une bibliothèque bien remplit avec des fauteuils un peu partout. Il adorait cet endroit.

Le propriétaire qui fut attirer par le bruit de la clochette à l'entrer de son magasin, sortit de l'arrière boutique. Il fut aussitôt amuser par l'entrain de l'enfant. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Il chercha son accompagnant pour se présenter. Il avança à travers les rayons qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il découvrit juste devant l'entrer une jeune fille qui fixait les photographies de ses nombreux noël pour tous. Il sourit avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers elle pour se présenter :

 **-Bonjour, je suis le propriétaire de Skyland.**

 **-Enchantée, avez-vous besoin de nouveau bénévoles ?**

 **-Vous êtes venu pour le noël pour tous ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et bien, nous avons toujours besoin d'aide. Mais avant cela, je vais vous invité à signer mon registre. Je le tiens depuis l'ouverture de mon magasin.**

L'homme sourit à sa cliente avant de passer derrière le comptoir et de sortir un énorme livre à la couverture bleu. La jeune fille s'avança, elle retient son envie de caresser la couverture du registre. Elle se souvenait très bien de l'ouvrage et de Indra qui l'avait aider à écrire son prénom. S'était un bon souvenir.

Aiden revient tous joyeux vers sa sœur, près à lui raconter tous ce qu'il vient de découvrir. En découvrant la présence d'un adulte inconnue, il s'arrête, dérapant légèrement. Le regard de Lexa fut attirer par le crissement des semelles sur le sol. En découvrant son frère elle lui demande d'approcher. Il la rejoint prudemment en se cachant de moitié derrière elle.

Comme l'avait fait Indra dans le passer, Lexa se penche pour prendre son frère dans ses bras et le déposer sur le comptoir. Elle lui explique la situation et lorsqu'elle a fini, le propriétaire de magasin de jouet lui tend le registre et une boîte remplit de crayon.

Le petit garçon ouvre le livre pour y découvrir plein de prénom et de nom. Il prend alors un crayon feutre rouge et le décapuchonne avant de lancer un regard vers sa sœur qui l'encourage silencieusement à inscrire son identité. Une fois qu'il a fini d'écrire, l'homme derrière le comptoir y jette un œil et affirme :

 **-Et bien, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Aiden Vallen.**

 **-Moi aussi Monsieur !**

Le propriétaire sourit au petit garçon avant de tendre le registre à la jeune fille en lui disant :

 **-Maintenant, à vous Mademoiselle.**

 **-C'est pas la peine,** affirma le petit Aiden, **ma sœur y est déjà !**

Lexa l'aida a descendre avant de confirmer à l'homme que son nom était déjà dans le registre. Le propriétaire l'a fixa donc un peu plus essayant de se rappeler de sa venu. Mais il n'arrivait pas la replacer dans sa boutique.

Il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison les deux jeune gens choisiraient de lui mentir alors il leurs indiqua où se rendre pour aider les bénévoles. Aiden courut directement vers l'arrière boutique avant de remarquer que la salle était remplit de personnes inconnues. Il prononça un tout petit bonjour avant d'être rejoint par sa sœur.

Il fut rejoint par un homme en costard cravate, tirer à quatre épingle et peut-être même un peu trop propre sur lui pour être ici. Il tendit sa main vers Lexa pour se présenter :

 **-Je suis Marcus.**

 **-Enchantée.**

 **-Alors que savez-vous faire ?**

Aiden repéra un groupe d'enfants qui trempait des boule de polyester dans divers paillets ou les peignait. Il leva haut la main comme s'il était à l'école avant d'affirmer :

 **-Je veux faire des boules de noël !**

Le dénommer Marcus se mit à la hauteur du petit garçon il lui sourit gentiment avant de lui répondre :

 **-Dans ce cas, elles n'attendent plus que toi.**

 **-Cool !**

Il commença a partir vers la table des enfant avant de s'arrêter pour jeter un regard vers sa sœur. Il revient sur ses pas et demande d'une petite voix :

 **-Je peux y aller ?**

 **-Évidemment.**

 **-Et toi ?**

 **-Je vais…**

Son regard balaya la pièce et tomba sur un caisse remplit de lettre. Elle sourit à son frère avant de continuer :

 **-Je vais trier les lettres pour le Père Noël.**

 **-Cool ! A toute à l'heure !**

Marcus attendit que les oreilles de l'enfant soit un peu plus loin avant de s'informer :

 **-Vous êtes sûre de vouloir lire le courrier ? C'est un travail un peu fastidieux.**

 **-J'en suis sûre.**

 **-Très bien, je vous laisse vous installez. Vous ne serez pas seule pour ouvrir le courrier très longtemps, les jeunes arrive en renfort après quinze heures.**

 **-Merci.**

Lexa s'installa sur une chaise. Elle vérifia qu'aucun enfant ne lançait de regard curieux vers elle avant d'ouvrir la première lettre. Elle la lu avec attention, appréciant l'écriture un peu maladroite et la candeur qu'elle pouvait voir à travers les lignes. Elle nota sur un carnet près d'elle les demande d'une petite fille au nom de Charlotte.

Marcus observa les deux nouveau arrivant avec la sensation de les avoir déjà vu auparavant. Il regarda ensuite sa montre réalisant que sa pause déjeuner allait bientôt finir. Avant de partir, il passa dans la dernière pièce de la boutique où une dizaine de personnes emballait les cadeaux. Il leurs demanda s'ils n'avaient besoin de rien avant de rejoindre le propriétaire des lieux.

 **-Bon, je dois y aller.**

 **-Merci d'être passer Marcus.**

 **-C'est normal. Je viens tous les ans depuis… je ne sais même plus !**

 **-Tu reviens ce soir ?**

 **-Avec plaisir. Dis-moi, qui sont les nouveaux ? Ils me sont… familier.**

 **-Le petit s'appelle Aiden mais je ne sais pas qui est la fille.**

 **-Tu ne sais pas ? Elle n'a pas signer ton registre ?**

 **-Apparemment, elle l'a déjà fait…**

 **-Tu en doute ?**

 **-Non mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'elle. Je vais peut-être la retrouver avec le nom de famille.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas. Aller, à ce soir !**

Au moment où il se retourne la porte de la boutique s'ouvre laissant entrer toute une bande d'amis. Marcus leurs sourit avant d'attirer l'attention du propriétaire en lui glissant :

 **-Regarde qui est là.**

Sa remarque attira un sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme. Marcus passa au milieu du groupe les saluant tous. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la fille de son ami avant de définitivement partir.

Tous partir vers l'arrière boutique sauf une certaine blonde qui s'approcha de son père. Elle s'accouda au comptoir avant de demander :

 **-Tous se passe bien ?**

 **-Oui. Tu vas bien Clarke ?**

 **-Je ne suis partie i peine une heure.**

 **-Je sais mais m'inquiéter c'est mon boulot.**

 **-Je vais bien papa. Bon aller, je vais retourner lire le demande de tous les enfants de cette ville pour le Père Noël !**

 **-A toute à l'heure.**

Clarke prit une poignée de sucettes dans le pot à bonbon avant de se rendre vers l'arrière boutique. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte pour ouvrir une des sucreries et la fourrer dans sa bouche. Heureuse que le parfum soit chocolat elle ouvrit gaîment la porte.

Elle repéra immédiatement ses amis déjà entrain de travailler sur les décorations. Les seules absents étaient les Black qui préférait faire les cadeaux. Elle sourit aux enfants avant de leurs déposer plusieurs des bonbons sur leurs table. La plupart se ruèrent dessus seule une petite tête blonde resta concentrer sur sa tâche.

Elle fronça très légèrement les sourcilles en remarquant qu'il était nouveau. Sa réaction fut encore plus vive lorsqu'elle cru le reconnaître. Elle était maintenant persuader qu'il s'agissait du petit garçon sur les épaules de la belle brune un peu plus tôt.

Clarke se retourna pour essayer de la repérer. Se serait tous de même une énorme coïncidence de finalement rencontre cette fille ici et maintenant. Ne l'a voyant nul part, elle se dirigea vers la salle réserver à ceux qui confectionnait les cadeaux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que son regard se déposa sur la jolie brune. Elle avait une main dans ses cheveux ce qui les mettait un peu en désordre. Ses yeux fixait une lettre et sa main libre prenait des notes en même temps.

La blonde n'osait subitement plus bouger d'un millimètre. Elle trouvait cette belle inconnue de plus en plus magnifique après chaque rencontre. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette étrangère qui l'a rendait unique, qui faisait battre le cœur de Clarke. Elle était horriblement frustrer de ne pas savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Soudain, une lumière se fit dans sa petite tête. Son père ! Il tenait un registre, elle pourrait au moins savoir le nom de cette jolie brune grâce à lui.

Lexa sentit un regard sur elle. Un de ceux appuyer qui vous brûle presque la peau. Elle fini d'écrire un mot avant de relever les yeux pour découvrir d'où lui venait cette sensation. Mais lorsque l'émeraude qui composait ses yeux se levèrent, il n'y avait personne.

 _oOoOo_

Clarke débarqua dans la boutique principal comme une furie en hurlant le nom de son père. Celui-ci rit doucement devant cette quasi agression en finissant de servir un client. Se rendant compte de son impolitesse, elle salua un des clients régulier de son père. Ce dernier fut amuser par la fille du magicien des jouets et sortit de bonne humeur.

Jack s'éloigna de son comptoir pour se dresser devant sa fille. Il l'observa un temps, elle semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

 **-Donc ?**

 **-Ah oui ! C'est qui le canon dans l'arrière boutique ?**

 **-Le canon ?**

 **-Oui, la brune hyper sexy.**

 **-Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir entendre ça.**

 **-Papa, s'il te plaît ! Dis-moi juste comment elle s'appelle !**

Le père de Clarke rit doucement. Il n'avait encore jamais vu sa fille s'emballer à ce point pour une fille, encore moins pour une inconnue. Il n'avait pas hâte de lui dire qu'il ne savait rien d'elle où plutôt qu'il ne savait plus.

Il fut sauver momentanément par l'ouverture de l'entrer de sa boutique. Il se redressa un peu plus pour découvrir Indra. Il s'avança vers elle en lui demandant comment elle allait. Après l'échange de banalité, elle lui demanda si tous se passait bien.

 **-On est dans les temps et on a même deux nouveaux bénévoles. Allons en parler un peu plus loin. Clarke, tu me garde la boutique.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Merci chérie !**

 **-Mais…**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer sa répartit que son père avait déjà disparu avec Indra. Elle soupira avant de grimper sur le comptoir pour s'y asseoir en tailleur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son père ne lui ai pas donner les infos qu'elle voulait.

Elle se pencha un peu en arrière et malgré les interdiction de son père prit le registre. Elle vérifia qu'il était toujours occuper avant de l'ouvrir. Elle feuilleta quelque page avant d'arriver à la dernière. Elle laissa glisser son doigt sur tous les prénoms avant de s'arrêter sur le dernier.

Le bleu de ses yeux glissèrent sur les lettres inscrite en rouge et elle prononça :

 **-Aiden Vallen. Pourquoi tu es seul ?**

Clarke commençait a se croire légèrement maudite. Comme si le destin se jouait d'elle et ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse la fille dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle pensa un instant à se lever pour la rejoindre et découvrir elle-même qui était cette belle inconnue.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, elle venait de promettre a son père de garder le fort. Elle soupira en feuilletant encore le registre. Elle tomberait peut-être par hasard sur un autre Vallen. Après quelque minute, elle trouva le prénom de Nikolas juste devant le nom de famille qu'elle cherchait.

De toute évidence, il ne s'agissait pas du nom de la fille qu'elle cherchait à trouver. Elle soupira, pensant que sa quête était vouer à l'échec. Elle entendit les pas de son père se rapprocher. Elle ferma précipitamment le registre avant de le ranger approximativement.

Elle fit comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'il revint avec Indra. Clarke lui sourit innocemment alors qu'il lui ordonna :

 **-Descends immédiatement ! Se n'est pas un vulgaire perchoir.**

 **-Désolée…**

Elle prit appuie sur ses paumes afin de remettre ses pieds au sol. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de demander :

 **-Donc, elle s'appelle comment la nouvelle ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

 **-Papa ! Tu tiens un registre !**

 **-Et bien son frère m'a assurer qu'elle l'avait déjà signer mais je ne me souviens plus d'elle. Donc, pourquoi tu n'irais pas la voir et le lui demander tous simplement ?**

 **-Parce que c'est… bon d'accord.**

Clarke se sentit vaincu et traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'arrière boutique. Au finale, elle s'était éloignée un peu plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle se dirigea vers le courrier.

Au début, elle ne pu rien faire d'autre que de regarder ses pieds. Le courage lui manquait vraiment. Lorsqu'elle en eu assez pour relever les yeux, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction que la jolie brune n'était plus là.

 **-C'est une blague ?**

 _oOoOo_

Anya sortit de leurs nouvelle maison par la véranda. Elle observa l'océan qui était plutôt calme. Elle frissonna avant de se retrouver avec un plaide sur les épaules. Elle sourit alors que son mari déposait un baiser au creux de son cou.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras. Il voulait profiter de ce moment de calme. Les déménageurs venaient partir, ils avaient enfin du temps pour apprécier leurs nouvelle vue. Pourtant Anya ne pu s'empêcher de regarder l'heure sur sa montre.

 **-Si tu es si inquiète, tu devrais y aller.**

 **-Lexa n'a plus besoin que je l'a protège…**

 **-Bien sûre que si. Elle aura toujours besoin de toi.**

 **-Je pourrai peut-être…**

 **-Aller voir à quoi ressemble le poste et faire un petit détour par Skyland.**

Anya adorait l'idée mais elle se doutait que se ne serait pas très subtile. Elle soupira. Niko l'obligea a se retourner, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui demander d'y aller.

Elle fini par céder. Elle sortit de la maison en prenant les clefs du 4x4. Elle s'installa devant le volent, prit encore une minute pour réfléchir et démarra. Elle voulait juste s'assurer que tous allait bien.

Une fois garer à quelque mètre du magasin, elle sortit pour observer l'enseigne de Skyland. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouver ici semblait être à des siècle d'aujourd'hui. Elle se demandait si Jack en était toujours le propriétaire. Ses parents louait une maison près de la plage aux siens quand elle était enfant. Ils étaient donc devenu amis.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a douze ans elle avait été à Skyland faire du bénévolat avec Niko avant d'emménager à Chicago définitivement et de se marier. C'est grâce à lui et a son idée du noël pour tous qu'elle avait pu rencontrer Lexa.

Pour la première fois en plus de dix ans, Anya poussa la porte du magasin de jouets. Le tintement de la clochette attira l'attention de Jack qui sourit à sa nouvelle cliente. Il fronça les sourcille avant de sourire encore plus. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à la présence de la personne devant lui. Il s'approcha incertain car elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce :

 **-Anya ?**

 **-Salut Jack.**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, ça doit bien faire dix ans !**

 **-Un peu plus… et j'ai emménagé sur la colline.**

 **-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir.**

 **-Moi aussi.**

 **-Tu es venus aider ?**

 **-Pas toute à fait…**

Dans la pièce d'à côté un petit garçon blond releva la tête en entendant une conversation entre adulte. Il lâcha tous ce qu'il faisait et se précipita vers le centre du magasin.

Il couru encore un peu. Il allait très vite et il était persuader que s'était grâce à ses toutes nouvelles chaussures. Il ne l'a voyait pas encore mais il savait que s'était elle. Il éloigna Jack pour se jeter sur Anya en murmurant un mot qui n'échappa au propriétaire :

 **-Maman !**

 **-Salut mon grand, comment tu vas ?**

 **-J'ai fais des décorations !**

 **-Elles ne sont pas toutes rouge j'espère.**

 **-Non, enfin pas toutes…**

Anya rit doucement en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. Aiden leva les bras vers elle. Toujours avec un large sourire, sa mère le porta.

 **-C'est ton fils ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je savais bien que le nom Vallen me disait quelque chose ! Mais ça veut dire que la jeune fille qui est venu avec lui c'est…**

 **-Elle ne s'est pas présentée ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner.**

 **-Donc c'est la petite Alexia.**

 **-Elle préfère Lexa mais oui. Je venais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.**

Aiden comprit le message cacher. Il demanda a descendre et couru de nouveau vers la salle derrière le magasin. Il se dirigea vers la porte de derrière. Il avait vu sa sœur s'éloigner un peu plus tôt. Il avait deviner qu'elle avait choisie de faire une pause à l'extérieur.

Quand il poussa la porte, il fut surprit d'entendre les résonnement d'un ballon qui rebondit. Il surprit sa sœur entrain de faire des shoot. Il ne l'a voyait pas souvent avec le orange et noir. Elle en prenait excessivement soin.

Il se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer son attention. Lexa marqua un dernier trois point avant de caler son ballon sous le bras et de se tourner vers son frère.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a p'tit mec ?**

 **-Maman est là, elle voulait te voir.**

Lexa n'en demanda pas plus pour ranger son premier ballon dans son sac à dos. Elle avança jusqu'à son frère, le prit par la main et retourna dans le magasin. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait rester faire des décoration et il s'assit immédiatement. Elle prit sa pour un oui.

Elle passa devant une table qui réunissait des personnes de son âge. Elle leurs jeta un regard mais elle n'oserai certainement pas leurs parler aujourd'hui. Elle était bien trop timide. Elle se contenta donc de rejoindre sa mère.

Elle atteignit la porte au même moment qu'une autre personne. Sa main s'arrêta juste avant qu'elle ne touche celle de l'inconnue. Elle releva les yeux et tomba dans un océan d'azur absolument parfait. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements devant cette beauté.

Lexa recula d'un pas avant de se racler nerveusement la gorge et de s'excuser. Clarke ne trouvait pas les mots. La jolie brune était vraiment très belle. Ses yeux étaient à tomber, son regard fuyant était attrayant, ses boucle brune parfaite et ses lèvre à se damner.

La jolie blonde s'apprêtait à enfin lui parler mais la brune la devança :

 **-Excuse-moi je… ma… ma mère veut me parler.**

Clarke était maintenant subjuguée par sa voix. L'apparente timidité la charmait encore plus. Sans trouver quoi dire, elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer la jeune fille. Celle-ci la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner.

La blonde la regarda s'éloigner et pensant qu'après qu'elle avait été complètement stupide d'avoir gâcher sa chance de lui parler.

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Trois jours plus tard…**_

Clarke observait la jolie brune au dessus de la lettre d'un certain Will. Cette dernière était revenu après le week-end mais cette fois, elle était seule. Elle s'était installer tout de suite pour faire la lecture des lettres.

La blonde avait essayer de grappiller des informations auprès de son père sur sa belle inconnue mais il n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Elle en était donc toujours au même point. Elle ne savait rien, rien de chez rien.

Elle déposa la lettre devant elle pour fixer avec plus de facilité celle qui était son vis à vis. Elle s'accorda encore dix secondes avant de se lancer :

 **-En faite, je suis Clarke.**

L'iris verte de la jolie brune quitta enfin la lettre pour se déposer sur Clarke. Elle observa la blonde en face d'elle. Elle ajouta un note dans son carnet avant de se présenter à son tour :

 **-Et moi, Lexa.**

Lexa, elle s'appelait donc Lexa. Ce prénom résonnait parfaitement bien aux oreilles de Clarke. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur avant de réussir à rebondir :

 **-Il est bientôt treize heure. Je vais aller manger avec des amis. Tu veux venir ?**

 **-…**

 **-Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester ici toute seule.**

 **-J'ai mon repas, merci.**

 **-Ah… je peux appeler les autres et on change nos plan pour se faire un pique nique sur la plage.**

Lexa fixa Clarke d'une étrange façon, comme si elle était effrayer. Elle baissa les yeux alors qu'elle trouva le courage d'avouer :

 **-Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec… les autres.**

 **-Je vois. Et si on restait toutes les deux ?**

La réponse de Lexa ne semblait pas vouloir venir et elle n'osait plus relever les yeux. Clarke se creusait la tête pour trouver une solution. Elle trouva un début de réponse et prononça un peu timidement, sachant qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière chance :

 **-Je ne… ne m'oblige pas à laisser quelqu'un seule à quelque jour de noël. C'est contre toutes mes valeurs.**

 **-…**

 **-S'il te plaît.**

 **-Tu… tu sais jouer au basket ?**

 **-Je me débrouille, pourquoi ?**

 **-Je mange avec moi si tu m'accorde un match un contre un.**

 **-Deal !**

Lexa pensant que la discutions était terminer reprit une lettre. Elle l'ouvrit toujours sous le regard inquisiteur de Clarke. Elle commença à lire mais n'arrivait plus a se concentrer, elle releva donc les yeux en demandant :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-On y va maintenant.**

 **-Y aller ? Mais je croyais que…**

 **-Il faut que je m'achète un sandwich. Alors ? On y va ?**

 **-Euh… d'accord.**

Clarke se leva avec précipitation, elle alla prendre son manteau et celui de la brune. Elle avait peur qu'elle change d'avis. Avant de la rejoindre, elle envoya un sms à Raven pour qu'elle prévienne les autres qu'elle ne mangeait pas avec eux.

En revenant, elle déposa le manteau rouge sur la table faisant voler un ou deux bout d'enveloppe déchirer un peu trop vite. Lexa se leva et suivit Clarke. Elles traversèrent la boutique de jouets côte à côte au moment où Marcus arriva.

 **-Bonjour Jack, Clarke, jeune fille.**

 **-Tu es en retard Marcus,** répondit le père de la blonde.

 **-Ouais… tu sais que de diriger cette ville n'est pas de tous repos. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu ta femme depuis au moins deux semaines.**

 **-Oh tu sais, les gens ne se soignent pas tous seuls.**

Les deux amis riraient ensemble. Clarke signala de nouveau sa présence, son père lui accorda son attention. Elle montra la porte d'un mouvement de tête en lui annonçant :

 **-Je vais me chercher un sandwich, à tout à l'heure.**

 **-Okay princesse, fais attention.**

 **-Papa,** s'offusqua la blonde.

 **-Bon appétit.**

Clarke leva les yeux aux ciel avant d'ouvrir la porte qui allait la sortir de l'embarras. Elle du presque tirer Lexa derrière elle pour qu'elle ne reste pas en stand-by. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle prit une grande bouffer d'air et remarqua qu'il faisait beaucoup plus froid qu'en début de matinée. Il allait peut-être enfin neiger.

La blonde avançait à un rythme dynamique et ne se retourne que deux ou trois fois pour vérifier que Lexa était toujours près d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle engagea de nouveau la conversation :

 **-Donc, tu viens d'où ?**

 **-Chicago.**

 **-Et bien… tu ne pouvais pas trouver une ville plus à l'opposer que la notre. Pourquoi ici ?**

 **-Je viens d'ici.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Mais c'est surtout parce que ma mère a eu le poste de shérif.**

 **-Attends ! Tu viens vraiment d'ici ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de toi ?**

 **-J'étais jeune. Je suis partie quand j'avais sept ans.**

Clarke réfléchis un instant. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication au fait qu'elle ne se soit jamais rencontrer. Elle demanda alors :

 **-Tu n'étais pas à Jaha.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Tous s'explique.**

 **-Mais j'étais déjà venu à Skyland.**

 **-J'ai appris ça oui. Mais quand j'étais petite, j'y traînais beaucoup moins qu'aujourd'hui. Tu venais souvent ?**

 **-Une fois par an.**

Lexa s'arrêta un instant en repensant à sa rencontre avec Anya. Skyland était vraiment un endroit magique. Ce lieu lui avait apporter beaucoup. D'abord son premier ballon de basket et ensuite sa famille.

Si elle était heureuse à ce jour s'était entièrement grâce à Skyland.

 **-Donc… Jack est ton père.**

 **-Ouais, il est génial ! J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui. Ma mère est cool mais tous le temps absente, c'est le problème quand on est le chef du service chirurgie. Et toi ? Ta mère est shérif mais ton père ?**

 **-Il est avocat.**

 **-Ah… les deux sont du côté de la loi.**

 **-Oui mais pas toujours d'accord.**

 **-J'ai remarquer que tu avais un petit frère aussi. Il a quel âge ?**

 **-Six ans.**

 **-Wow ! Ça vous fais combien d'écart ?**

 **-Treize ans.**

 **-Treize ans ?**

Clarke rit doucement a cette informations. Elle se tourna vers Lexa avant d'affirmer :

 **-Qui sait peut-être que je ne resterai pas fille unique ! Bon… pour moi ça ferait plus de vingt ans d'écart mais tous est possible.**

 **-J'en doute.**

 **-Hey ! Ne détruis pas mes rêves !**

 **-Je dis juste que ma famille est atypique.**

 **-Définit atypique !**

 **-Euh…**

Lexa se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle s'était piéger toute seule. Voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas interagir avec les gens. Elle avait tendance a ne pas connaître ses limites. Mal à l'aise, elle glissa ses mains dans les poche de son manteau.

Voyant son geste, Clarke demanda si elle avait froid. Lexa répondit rapidement que se n'était pas le cas et en profita pour rebondir sur le sujet de la météo en affirmant qu'il faisait bien plus froid à Chicago.

Clarke voulant en apprendre le plus possible sur sa belle inconnue fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle se contentait des informations que Lexa voulait bien lui donner. Elle était absorber par tous ce qu'elle lui racontait. Même si elle avait remarque qu'elle était assez taciturne.

Elle avait aussi remarquer qu'elle devenait plutôt évasive dès qu'elle essayait d'aborder le sujet de la famille. Elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Lexa qu'elle les aimait plus que tous. Pourtant, elle restait persuader que cette jolie étrangère cachait quelque chose sur ses origines.

Une fois son repas acheter, elles retournèrent vers le magasin de jouets. Elles mangèrent en silence sous le regard de Marcus qui trouvait que Clarke avait un comportement étrange avec cette nouvelle venu. À la fin de sa pause déjeuner, il s'approcha piqua un bonbon à la fille de son meilleur ami avant de porter son attention sur la brune :

 **-Vous êtres revenu.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-J'ai appris par ma secrétaire que vous étiez la fille de notre nouveau shérif. Je me dois donc de me présenter en bonne uniforme. Je suis donc Marcus Kane, le maire de la ville.**

 **-Enchantée Monsieur.**

 **-Le plaisir est partagée jeune fille. J'imagine qu'on se verra à la soirée de noël ce week-end.**

Lexa hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Les yeux de Clarke pétillèrent à l'entente de cette information. Marcus sourit en réalisant que la réponse de la brune n'était pas tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Il les salua avant de rejoindre Jack.

Il attendit qu'un client s'éloigne. Il regarda la sculpture sur laquelle travaillait son ami. Jack se posta près de lui en demandant :

 **-Tu pars ?**

 **-Pas le choix, réunion au sommet.**

 **-Bonne chance avec Titus.**

 **-Merci. En faite, je crois que ta fille en pince pour la nouvelle.**

 **-Je le crois aussi.**

Marcus nota l'absence de réaction de Jack. Il lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule avant d'imploser :

 **-Quoi ? C'est tous ? La dernière fois que ta fille à craquer sur quelqu'un tu as presque sauter au plafond.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Et là rien ?**

 **-Rien.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-C'est la fille d'Anya.**

 **-Anya ? Anya Negua ? Celle qui venait tous les été avec ses parents ?**

 **-Oui sauf que maintenant c'est Vallen.**

 **-Attends mais Anya, elle est flic.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Donc c'est elle mon nouveau shérif ?**

 **-Tu fais vraiment un piètre maire si tu veux mon avis.**

Marcus soupira en affirmant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de tous gérer encore plus avec la période de noël. Jack se moqua de lui en lui conseillant de prendre des vacances. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, ils entendirent tous les deux le raisonnement d'un ballon qui rebondit.

Jack n'avait plus entendu ce bruit depuis des année. En faite, il avait presque oublier l'existence du terrain derrière la boutique. Il l'avait laisser à l'abandon il y a un peu près dix ans. Les deux amis passèrent donc derrière pour vois Clarke et Lexa au milieu d'un un conte un.

Le père de la bonde avança un peu plus. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Son ami le tira vers lui lorsque le ballon échappa à Clarke. Jack le ramassa, il le regarda de tous les côté. S'était impossible. Il avança vers Lexa pour lui rendre en main propre.

 **-Je me souviens parfaitement de tous les cadeaux que j'ai pu faire.**

 **-…**

 **-Tu l'as vraiment garder tous ce temps ?**

 **-Allez papa, rend nous la balle ! J'essaye de la battre, c'est genre un jedi du basket !**

 **-Nous en reparlerons Alexia.**

Jack tendis le ballon à sa fille. Il était vraiment impressionner par l'état presque parfait du cadeau qu'il avait fais à la petite fille il y a plus de dix ans. Il repartit ensuite sur ses pas avec son ami en accordant un dernier regard à Clarke qui avait vraiment l'air heureuse.

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Soirée du maire**_

Clarke était arriver il y a déjà deux heure avec son père pour les dernier préparatifs. Marcus ne tenait plus en place. Il était toujours extrêmement stresser avant cette soirée. Elle était maintenant dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller.

Alors que sa main tremblait au moins pour centième fois, elle soupira. Son mascara était encore étaler sur sa joue. Tous ça parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Lexa. Elle en était maintenant persuadée, elle était amoureuse d'elle.

Elle avait du mal à y croire et pourtant s'était une fatalité. Elle l'a connaissait depuis à peine une semaine. Et pourtant…

Clarke avait hâte de la découvrir en tenu de soirée. C'est peut-être ce qui la déstabilisait à ce point. Depuis lundi elles avaient beaucoup discuter et la blonde avait même eu le droit à quelque sourire. Les mêmes qu'elle accordait habituellement a son petit frère.

Aiden était un petit garçon adorable qui admirait sa sœur plus que tous. Il était très sage et cherchait l'approbation de Lexa presque à chaque fois. Clarke l'avait vu éclater de rire alors que Lexa le portait sur ses épaule pour qu'il puisse marquer un panier.

Son père lui avait raconter l'histoire du ballon. Le faite qu'elle était orpheline et que Anya une amie de Jack l'avait adopter après l'avoir rencontrer aux noël pour tous. Maintenant elle savait presque tous de la fille pour laquelle elle tombait. Le seul problème c'est que les infos ne venait pas d'elle.

On frappa doucement à la porte, elle enleva rapidement la trace noir sur sa joue avant d'invitée la personne à entrer. Elle se retourna et fonça dans ses bras lorsqu'elle reconnu sa mère.

Abby complimenta sa fille sur sa tenu un très belle robe noir avec un léger décolleté. Elle l'aida ensuite à se coiffer et à se maquiller. Clarke commença a en faire de même, elle avait le peigne coincer dans un de ses mèche de cheveux lorsque Abby commença :

 **-Alors… ton père m'a parler de cette Alexia.**

 **-Elle préfère Lexa.**

 **-Et donc ?**

 **-Je l'aime bien.**

Clarke vit sa mère sourire dans le miroir. Elle attrapa la main de sa fille avant d'affirmer :

 **-Tant que tu es heureuse. J'espère juste que c'est quelqu'un de bien.**

 **-C'est le cas.**

 **-Bon,** reprit Abby, **il faut qu'on y aille avant que Marcus ne se fasse engloutir par le stress.**

 **-J'arrive dans cinq minutes par devant.**

Clarke profita de ce moment de répit pour envoyer un sms à ses amis et aussi à Lexa. Elle avait fini par lui demander son numéro au milieu de la semaine.

Raven et O répondirent les première en affirmant qu'elle arrivait dans moins d'une heure. Clarke sourit, invité ses amis était un privilège que lui accordait Marcus depuis qu'il était maire. La réponse de Lexa ne tarda pas non plus, elle l'informa qu'elle était sur le départ.

Remonter à bloque la blonde descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Les premiers invités commençait à arriver. Abby était accrocher au bras de Marcus et Jack était juste à côté de lui pour le soutenir d'une autre façon. S'était pour la ville, le trio infernal. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble.

 _oOoOo_

Lexa était en bas de l'escalier, elle attendait patiemment ses parents. Ils avaient fait appel à une baby-sitter pour Aiden. Le petit avait bouder pendant toute une journée, d'habitude s'était toujours sa sœur qui le gardait quand ses parents partaient.

Sauf que cette fois, Lexa refusait de ne pas aller a cette soirée. Elle s'était de plus en plus sentit conquise par Clarke. Elle commençait même a avoir des sentiments pour elle. Elle était comme captiver par chacun de ses gestes. Au début cette situation lui avait fait un peu peur. S'attacher à des gens s'était s'exposer, accepter de souffrir. Mais elle était finalement tomber sous son charme.

Elle avait même fini par en parler à Anya qui avait été très surprise. Depuis que Costia l'avait quitter, Lexa avait construit des murs infranchissable autour de son cœur. Elle ne laissait passer plus que sa famille, personne d'autre.

Évidemment, Anya l'avait encourager pour qu'elle suive son cœur et si Lexa restait encore septique sur ce point, elle n'imaginait pourtant pas devoir rester à la maison avec son frère pour ce soir.

Clarke n'avait pas arrêter de parler de la soirée. Elle évoquait le buffet, la musique, la décoration. Mais ce qui avait fait plier la raison de Lexa c'est lorsque la blonde avait commencer à décrire sa tenu, sa coiffure, son maquillage. La jolie brune avait commencer à imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait et avait décider qu'elle ne se contenterai pas de photographies.

Son père descendit enfin, Lexa releva les yeux pour le découvrir sur son trente et un. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il lui demanda de l'aider pour son nœud papillon, prétextant que sa femme ressemblait actuellement trop à une furie pour l'aider. Sa fille rit doucement avant de s'exécuter.

 **-Tu es magnifique Lexa.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue en robe.**

 **-Je n'avais pas de raison d'en mettre,** répondit-elle distraite par sa tâche.

Devant ce demi-aveu, Niko sourit. Lexa était par moment totalement hermétique, personne ne pouvait savoir si elle était heureuse. Mais par moment, comme à cet instant, elle oubliait de se protéger et elle révélait des informations cruciale.

Lexa fini son geste et admira son travail. Maintenant son père était parfait. Niko décida de jouer avec sa chance. Il demanda un brin moqueur :

 **-Donc… aura-t-on une chance de rencontrer Clarke ?**

Sa fille écarquilla les yeux au possible. Il fut à deux doigts de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il aurait presque payer pour avoir le droit d'assister a cette scène. Mais voir sa petite fille se décomposer de la sorte était juste grandiose.

Par miracle, il garda son sérieux, déposa un main sur son épaule. Il l'a fixa pendant ce qui paru à Lexa être une éternité avant qu'il n'affirme :

 **-Plus personne n'a le droit de s'approcher de ton cœur sans être passer par moi.**

Lexa ne pouvait pas être plus gêner. Ses joues était en feu et elle ne savait plus où regarder. Si jamais son père osait vraiment avoir une discutions avec Clarke, elle voulait disparaître, genre maintenant !

Elle restait persuader que la Lune où même Mars sauraient très bien l'acceuilir.

Cette fois, Niko rit à gorge déployer sous le regard apeuré de la brune qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Il s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lexa fut immédiatement rassurer par ce geste d'amour. Elle se détendit alors qu'il murmura à son oreille :

 **-Blague à part. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.**

 **-Merci…**

 **-Je suis très sérieux Lexa. Tu mérite d'être heureuse et si cette jeune fille est une parcelle de ce bonheur, elle a intérêt à faire attention. On ne trouve pas quelqu'un comme toi tous les jours. Tu aime profondément.**

Il se détacha de sa fille alors qu'il fut attirer par le craquement de l'une des marches de l'escalier. Il fut époustoufler par la vision qui l'attendait encore à l'étage. Sa femme était merveilleuse. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de sa famille sur elle.

Elle rejoint son mari et sa fille. Elle embrassa tendrement l'homme de sa vie avant de complimenter Lexa sur sa tenu. Elle l'a trouva magnifique. Elle embrassa ses cheveux avant d'aller chercher les manteau de tous le monde.

Après un dernier au revoir au petit Aiden qui portait déjà son pyjama Spiderman, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Lexa observa les lumières multicolore à travers la fenêtre. Son regard n'était pas de plus attentif, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Son esprit était déjà avec Clarke.

Le quatre-quatre s'arrêta devant une maison immense. Lorsque Lexa sortit du véhicule, elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Ses parents avaient presque déjà franchis la porte lorsqu'elle se décida pour avancer.

A peine eut-elle poser un pied dans la demeure qu'on lui proposa de se débarrasser de son manteau. Elle le laissa à un jeune homme avec un remerciant. Ses yeux cherchait déjà une certaine blonde dans la robe noir qu'elle lui avait décrit.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le dos de Clarke. Rien que pour cet instant, elle ne regretterait jamais d'être venu. Comme si la jolie blonde avait sentit qu'elle était l'objet de l'attention de quelqu'un, elle se retourna pour découvrir Lexa encore dans le hall d'entrée.

Elle n'arrivait tous simplement pas à le croire. Si elle n'était pas déjà totalement amoureuse de cette fille, elle serait tomber pour elle à cette seconde. Elle avançait vers Lexa comme au ralentit. Chacun des ses pas était accompagner par les battement frénétique de son cœur. Un nœud se formait dans son estomac, ses mains tremblait… comment cette femme pouvait-elle être si magnifique ?

Lexa avait laissée ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules. Pourtant sa coiffure était bel et bien travailler parce qu'agrémenter de plusieurs tresses. Son regard d'un vert étincellent était souligné par un léger trait de maquillage.

Et il y avait sa robe… le haut de celle-ci était blanche, cintré par une ceinture discrète et la jupe était d'un rouge flamboyant. Sa tenu était fini par des bottes noir qui montait jusqu'à mi-mollet.

Alors que Clarke se demandait encore comment elle allait pouvoir résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, elle arriva a sa hauteur. Elle garda comme une distance de sécurité entre elle pour pouvoir continuer à la dévorer des yeux impunément. Elle perdait sa raison alors qu'elle prononça tout bas :

 **-Tu es tellement belle…**

Lexa avait plus deviner ce compliment qu'entendu. Elle sourit discrètement et Clarke crut fondre sur place. Cette soirée allait lui coûter la vie si la brune en face d'elle continuait à être si parfaite. Pourtant, la blonde n'était pas au bout de ses peines car Lexa répondu :

 **-Je te retourne le compliment.**

La soirée s'écoula comme le sable dans un sablier. À une vitesse folle alors que tous semblait en même temps se passer au ralentit. Et durant celle-ci, il y eu de nombreux regard échanger, des sourire discrets et une montage de non-dit.

L'amour que nourrissait les deux jeunes filles s'était approfondit pendant le déroulement de cette nuit. Les témoins de la naissance de ce sentiment unique et foudroyant ne pouvait qu'approuver ce début d'histoire. Et pourtant, elles n'avaient pas esquisser un geste vers l'autre.

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Le matin de noël**_

Aiden déboula dans la chambre de sa grande sœur en hurlant à gorge déployer que le père noël était passer et qu'il fallait qu'elle descende vite. Lexa eu la mauvaise idée de regarder l'heure : huit heure. Elle soupira en réalisant qu'elle n'avait eu que trois heure de sommeil.

Pourtant elle se redressa dans son lit. Ses yeux essayaient désespérément de s'adapter à la luminosité de la pièce. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour réaliser que son petit frère n'était plus dans la pièce.

Un rire cristallin attira son attention. La silhouette qui se dessinait contre la chambranle de sa porte fit naître un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres. Sans plus traîner, elle se leva, prit un vieux sweet à capuche de basket avant de rejoindre sa grand-mère.

Lexa avait été tellement heureuse lorsque la veille on avait sonner et qu'en ouvrant la porte elle l'avait découverte avec deux valise. Elle adorait sa grand-mère.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Lexa se cala dans ses bras. Agathe rit de plus belle alors que sa petite fille bougonna :

 **-Ne te moque pas, j'ai pas assez dormis.**

 **-Comme nous tous jeune fille.**

Agathe déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lexa avant de prendre sa main pour la tirer vers le rez-de-chaussé. Elle l'invita ensuite à se poser sur le canapé, devant le sapin. Aiden était déjà assis en tailleur devant la montagne de cadeaux. On voyait bien qui était plus qu'impatient.

Niko arriva avec deux café qu'il posa sur la table basse. Lexa sourit en découvrant sa tête. Il semblait encore plus fatigué qu'elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque sur son état, une tasse de thé au litchi apparu devant elle.

Lexa prit son breuvage entre ses main. Anya passa ensuite par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour s'installer près de sa fille. Elle n'échappa à une remarque de sa propre mère.

 **-Je te signale que c'est** _ **mon**_ **canapé maman. Je fais ce que je veux.**

 **-Tu es toujours mon enfant, je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça.**

 **-On a pas le temps,** intervient Aiden **, on ne se bat plus tard. Là c'est l'heure des cadeaux !**

Le petit garçon blond prit son premier cadeaux sous les rires des quatre autres.

 _oOoOo_

Lexa était entrain d'essuyer la vaisselle avec sa mère alors que son père avait les mains plonger dans l'eau lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle déposa l'assiette sur la table de la cuisine avant de lancer négligemment le torchon sur son épaule droite pour attraper son portable dans la poche arrière gauche de son vieux jean.

Elle décrocha sans vraiment regarder qui l'appelait. Elle fit un signe à sa mère avant de s'éloigner en prononçant un petit :

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Joyeux noël Lexa !**

 **-Clarke ?**

 **-Ouais, tu vas bien ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je… je suis désolée de t'appeler mais tu répondais pas à mon sms et… j'aurai besoin de toi.**

Lexa fronça les sourcilles. Elle décolla le téléphone de son oreilles pour découvrir qu'elle avait dix sms non lu. Elle s'insulta mentalement avant de réaliser ce que venait de dire Clarke.

Son cœur s'emballa alors. Ce petit détail semblait inévitable dès qu'elle était confronter à Clarke. Elle prononça tout de même prudemment :

 **-Besoin de moi ?**

 **-Hum hum… je… c'est pour le noël pour tous.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ?**

 **-Euh… non… c'est juste que… on a… euh… un peu de retard. On ne sait pas si on sera prêt pour dix huit heure.**

Lexa resta perplexe devant cette information. N'avaient-elles pas vérifier par deux fois que tous était à sa place pas plus tard que la veille ? Pourtant, elle affirma :

 **-J'arrive tous de suite.**

 _oOoOo_

Clarke fixa son portable alors que Lexa venait de raccrocher. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce mensonge venait de fonctionner. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait dit quelque chose d'aussi débile alors que tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était la voir.

Elle sortit les clef de Skyland pour entrer dans le magasin. Il faisait super froid. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir pour s'y asseoir. Son regard balayait la pièce emplit de décorations et de cadeaux qu'ils avaient fini d'aménager hier avant de tous se séparer pour le réveillon.

La blonde n'avait pas arrêter de repenser au moment presque intime qu'elle avait partager avec la brune la veille. Alors que Clarke était entrain d'observer encore et toujours Lexa, elle s'était retourner brusquement pour lui demander quelque chose. Mais les mots n'ont jamais franchis ses lèvres. Clarke s'était rapprocher, elles se touchaient presque. Elle était à un geste de pouvoir l'embrasser mais Raven avait débarquer.

Elle avait passer la soirée à ressasser ce presque baiser.

Clarke sortit de ses pensée en entendant le bruit d'un moteur. Elle se redressa pour accueillir Lexa. Elle ne pensait pas alors tomber sur une scène à se damner.

Lexa dézippa sa veste de motard en même temps qu'elle sortit la béquille. Elle coupa le moteur avant de descendre de sa moto. Elle fit quelque pas avec son casque avant de l'enlever sous le regard ahuri de Clarke. Cette fille était une putain de déesse !

La jolie brune s'arrêta juste devant la blonde qui maintenait la porte ouverte et qui n'osait plus bouger. Lexa passa son regard sur elle avec amour et envie. Elle du prendre sur elle pour ne pas se ruer sur ses lèvres. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de se reprendre et de prononcer :

 **-Tu m'as appeler.**

 **-Oui.**

Clarke cherchait un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Elle voulait effacer la distance entre elles. Elle avait choisie d'appeler Lexa lorsque après avoir ouvert tous ses cadeaux et passer un super dîner avec sa famille, elle avait remarquer que l'absence de Lexa était un supplice.

 **-Il y a,** commença-t-elle, **un cadeau qu'on a manquer ?**

 **-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?**

 **-J'en ai bien peur.**

 **-Mais on a tous vérifier hier.**

Clarke dévorait les lèvres de Lexa des yeux. Elle avait tellement envie de combler l'espace entre elle pour enfin l'embrasser. Elle renoncerait à son âme pour juste un baiser de Lexa.

Elle recula sans que son regard ne la quitte, l'invitant implicitement à entrer. La jolie brune passa devant elle pour se planter devant les nombreux cadeaux pour les orphelins. Elle commença à compter pour vérifier une troisième fois qu'il ne manquait rien.

La blonde ferma la porte avec délicatesse. Elle resta adosser contre elle pour encore se perdre dans sa contemplation. Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Lexa était parfaite. Belle. Intelligente. Sportive. Généreuse. Loyale. Aimante. Juste parfaite…

Clarke avança vers elle au moment où Lexa se retourna pour affirmer qu'il ne manquait aucun présent. Elle fut surprise par la proximité mais n'essaya pas de se dérober. Elle se mordu doucement la lèvre avant d'assurer :

 **-Il n'en manque aucun.**

 **-Je n'ai pas dis qu'il en manquait un mais qu'on en avait manquer un. La demande était peut-être trop… implicite.**

 **-Clarke… ?**

 **-Il** _ **me**_ **manque un cadeau.**

Lexa nota la subtilité dans la phrase que venait de prononcer Clarke. Sous ce regard emplit d'amour, elle se mit à espérer. Après tous, s'était le jour où jamais. Noël représentait bien l'espoir, non ?

Elle s'avança elle aussi à son tour, elle se noya dans un océan de bleu en prononçant :

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **-Toi.**

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lexa, même ses yeux semblait être heureux. Clarke ne l'avait jamais vu avec un tel signe de bonheur émané tout autour d'elle. Elle n'en était que plus époustouflante.

Clarke s'apprêtait à demander l'autorisation pour embrasser Lexa quand se fut finalement la jolie brune qui comblât l'espace pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde dans un tendre baiser. L'échange tant attendu fut doux, apaisant, enivrant et bien plus troublant que ce qu'elles auraient pu imaginer.

Il y a des lieux comme Skyland, le magasin de jouets qui sont propice aux grands moment de l'histoire d'une personne, encore plus pendant les période magique comme noël.

C'est grâce à cet endroit fantastique mais en même temps terriblement banal que Lexa avait trouver le bonheur. D'abord une famille puis l'amour.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! Ce petit OS Spécial Noël est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'avoue l'avoir écrit au court de la semaine au milieu de la bonne humeur de mes collègue (ou pas… il y en a pour qui la magie de noël ne fonctionne pas) et le bruit des machines qui imprime encore, encore et encore ! Donc… la qualité n'est peut-être pas au rendez vous mais je m'en fiche ! ^^****

 **Les Notes :**

 **(Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, c'est une habitude que j'ai...)**

 ** **Note n°1 :**** ** **Disturbed est un groupe de métal, originaire de Chicago (vous le voyez le clin d'œil ?) et qui à été crée en 1994. Leurs première album Sickness est un petit bijou, si vous voulez mon avis. J'aime trop ce groupe et leurs mascotte The Guy qui apparaît sur leurs première jacket et qui ne les quitte plus depuis. Les yeux écarlate, le noir ambiant et les dents qui luisent... La reprise de The Sound of Silence est sur le CD Immortalized.****

 ** **Note n°2 : The Sound of Silence est une des plus belle chanson qui soit. Si par hasard, vous ne l'a connaissez pas (ce qui est théoriquement impossible...), je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais… vous êtes inculte ! ^^ Bha oui, elle est classe dans les 500 plus grande chansons de tous les temps tous de même ! La chanson est sortit pour la première fois en 1964 sur le premier album de Simon & Garfunkel. Il est vrais qu'aujourd'hui, on a du mal a savoir qui l'a chanter en premier… elle est passer par tellement d'artiste.****

 **Je vais peut-être dispatcher plusieurs petit OS cette semaine… peut-être ! ^^**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


End file.
